A Knight's Journey
by angellanger1
Summary: Back during the Vaizel festival "Matrona" is not the only unexpected person there. A young woman looking for the Sins, and what's up with Hauser? Hauser/OC follows some cannon events, but not others. Title subject to change.


Summary: Back during the Vaizel festival "Metrona" is not the only unexpected person there. A young woman looking for the Sins, and what's up with Hauser? Hauser/OC follows some cannon events, but not others.

A/N I haven't posted anything in a very long time and I'm sorry for that, and it is doubtful that I will revisit those stories. So, to anyone who wants to adopt them please PM me and let me know. Anyway, here's something I have been working on recently. It is finished, I just need to type all the chapters. Thanks for reading and as always, I own nothing except my OC, and no flames please.

Chapter 1 (Unknown POV)

I walked into with my head down. I was trying to find Diane's Gideon, and had heard rumors that it would be here. Around me the crowds chatted excitedly about the fighting festival that was set to start later that day.

As I approached the rock where the tournament would take place, I saw the giant hammer resting against it. Looks like I'm joining the festival. I don't usually participate in these things, but I watch because a friend of mine loves them. He was probably here now. I just hoped I could win, then Meliodas and the others would have to listen.

I got myself entered into the tournament, and impatiently waited for it to start. While I waited, I studied my opponents. I was not surprised to see Hauser there, already excited and it hadn't even started yet. I was also not surprised when I saw Meliodas and Ban, as Diane's sacred treasure was the prize for winning. I was startled to see Griamore there, as he never left Veronica's side. And I saw a small boy holding a pillow talking to Meliodas and Ban. He turned slightly, and I saw the Grizzly tattoo on his ankle, but there was no way this kid was King!

The ref started the match, snapping me out of my observations. Someone grabbed my shoulder. "Time to go Missy." He said. I rolled my eyes and flung him straight out of the ring.

The fight was short lived. "That was barely a warm-up!" Hauser called. I chuckled at his antics. The ones left after the fight were myself, Griamore, Hauser, Meliodas, Ban, The possible King, and old drunk, and a girl in a purple cloak. I hoped Hauser and Griamore didn't recognize me under the hat I had on.

In the shack near the ring we drew straws with numbers on them to determine the semifinal matches. I got a stick with the number 1. "The first match is Margaret Versus Griamore." I looked up at the name I had decided to use to stay inconspicuous. "Second is Metrona versus Cain, Third Hauser versus Old Fart, and finally Meliodic Versus Ba-an." he announced. I knew how Griamore fought, and he knew how I fought. My cover was probably about to be blown, but I knew how to beat him. This would be a piece of cake.

(Meliodas POV)

As we waited for the first match to start, I turned to Ban. "Who do you think will win this? Margaret looked pretty small." I asked him. "That knight is way too big, he's gonna win. I bet you a whole night's worth of drinks on it." We watched as both Margaret and Griamore stepped into the ring. The girl was small, about Elizabeth's size, but bustier. And her pale skin showed evidence of being outdoors often. Deep pink hair spilled down her shoulders.

The referee started the match, and immediately a shield sprung up around Griamore, nearly pushing Margaret out of the ring. But as soon as she put her hand against it disappeared. Before he could recover from the shock, she had slammed into him, sending him flying out of the ring.

"Looks like you owe me a night's worth of drinks Ban." I chuckled as his jaw dropped.

"All Right! What a turn of events folks! Next up is Cain Versus Metrona!" The referee cried jovially.

Margret slipped through the crowd and away from the festival. "I'll be back, just be a sec." I told Ban and King as I followed Margret.

('Margret' POV)

I walked a little way from the festival, while still staying in hearing distance. I sat on the grass, just taking the moment to breathe. Definitely Hauser's element, not mine. I just hoped I didn't have to fight Hauser, I wasn't entirely sure I could. He was my best friend after all. But he would probably hate me if he found out what I was planning.

After several moments I hear soft footsteps approaching me. I turned to see Meliodas coming towards me. "To what do I owe the pleasure, Meliodic?" I asked, using his alias for now. He sat in silence for a moment, seemingly considering something.

"You look familiar, but different. And I know your name is not really Margret." He said as he studied my face. Okay, I can roll with this. My plan was to get Gideon, then join them. But this worked too. "So, who are you really?" He asked bluntly. "Okay, Meliodas." I said, he didn't seem surprised I knew who he was. "I'm Gilthunder's little sister, Syllia." I said. "Wow, you both grew way up!" He exclaimed. "Yeah…" I chuckled, slightly embarrassed but his exclamation.

"So, what are you doing out here, Syl?" He asked me. "I heard Elizabeth came looking for all of you, so she can stop the reign of terror of the Holy Knights. And I want to join you." I said, honesty was always best. "How do I know you weren't put up to this?" He asked suspiciously. "Until I fought Griamore no one knew I was here, not Gil, not the Grand Masters, not even my best friend who invited me to come with him." I said, and even I heard the edge of sadness that crept into my voice at the mention of Hauser.

"Okay then." he said as he leapt to his feet and held his hand out to me. This day was going far better than I had originally thought.

We returned to the festival just in time for Ban and Meliodas' match. I stood by Metrona, and the boy I suspected was King stood on her other side.

Their fight was long, and I was surprised that Ban didn't accidentally kill Meliodas they were fighting so hard. I already knew that no matter what Meliodas did, he could never kill him because of his immortality.

The finals were next. There were three matches left of this tournament. The remaining fighters were me, Meliodas, Metrona, and Hauser. I felt some pride that Hauser may get to fight one of the Seven Deadly Sins, and if he knew he would be ecstatic. The first match was Metrona versus Hauser. I silently wished him luck as they both took the ring. I took a place by Meliodas, Ban, and Old Fart to watch the fight.

"Captain, Who's that?" Ban asked before the match began, pointing Metrona seemed to be managing just fine against Hauser, even using his tornadoes to his advantage. As she landed the winning punch her hat flew off, and Meliodas and the others froze in shock. "Diane?" Meliodas asked quietly. We all stared, how had this Giant girl gotten so small?

Meliodas and I took the ring next. But before we could start, I sensed a strong magical power heading our way, fast.

We exchanged a glance, "Do what you need to.' I said as I started to move out of the ring. That's when Hauser approached me. "What are you doing here? You said you had something to take care of." He sounded upset. Which made sense, I'd essentially ditched my best friend for unknown reasons. "Not now Hauser, please tell me,"

I couldn't finish as the Sins revealed themselves, causing the crowd to scatter.

I took off, knowing Hauser would try to stop me if he found out what I was up to. As I was running, I saw Diane return to her normal size. I turned towards her, as I couldn't see any of the other Sins.

She was trying to get an old man out of the area, so he would be safe, but was attacked by a Holy Knight with gravity abilities. I raced toward him and placed my hand on his weapon. Because of my passive Cancel ability, the spell stopped instantly. I hit him hard, knocking him out.

I turned to Diane, cracks in the ground all around her. "Take him! Get him to safety!" She shouted at me as she tossed him. I caught him with ease and turned to leave. I had to stop short because Hauser had appeared behind me while I'd been distracted. He now donned his armor and looked very upset.

I put the man down and told him to get out of here, he thanked me and left. "Syllia, what are you doing? The Sins," He paused. I was shaking my head to him. "They aren't who anyone thinks they are. They would never hurt people like the old reports say! Not without good reason!" I yelled, tears forming in my eyes.

He rocked back on his heels, surprised by my outburst and the subsequent tears. "So, you're going to betray the kingdom? Gil?" He hesitated for a moment, "Me?" I didn't know how to answer when he put it that way.

"You would throw everything away for the people who killed your father, Grand Master Zaratras, and over half of the Holy Knights in the kingdom?" He shouted at me. His words stung, but he hadn't known the Sins like I had. "None of that is true! The Sins I remember would never have done something like that." I yelled back. I wanted him to understand that they were not our enemies, the current Grand Masters were. "I can't stay, not the way things are now. I can't continue being a Holy Knight if it means hurting those we are charged with protecting!" I screamed, not caring that I had tears streaming down my face.

His face fell. "You're really doing this?" He asked quietly, I almost didn't hear him at all. "I have to, I can't live with myself if I don't even try." I said. "You know as a Holy Knight of Liones I have to try to stop you then, right?" He said as he readied his lance. "Help me and Elizabeth end this madness!" I pleaded. I didn't want to fight him, he was my best friend.

Unnoticed by the both of us Diane had climbed out of the hole and sent Hauser flying. "We have to get out of here." Diane said as she lowered her hand for me. I hesitated for a moment, looking in the direction Hauser had gone. "You coming?" She asked impatiently. "Yeah, sorry." I apologized as I sat in her outstretched hand.

"I'm sorry Hauser. I hope eventually you can understand." I said as Diane carried me away.


End file.
